Damaged
by Warrioress of the Fang
Summary: Kagome has lost everything. Her father, her mother, her home. After living with a cruel aunt and uncle she runs away. She nearly dies on the streets when a stranger saves her life. She comes to live in a house full of others with their own baggage that may rival even her own. Can she move past her horrific, traumatizing past, and with the help of her new friends, heal? R&R!
1. Tragedy

**Disclaimer/AN: Okay, here's a new one for ya. I know I still have work to do for my other stories "Once More With Feeling" and "To Have Loved and Lost". But honestly I've hit a block with those two so I may not be updating for a while. This is based off a story I wrote a long time ago that I found a hand-written copy of. I've re-read and revised a lot of it, plus I made it a fanfiction instead of original story. It had been inspired by Fruits Basket but you'll see that it's not much like it, really. This story is going to be a more serious one with touches of humor and underlying tales of romance. The first couple of chapters will be about Kagome herself, then we will merge into the place she ends up with my other main characters (Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Rin). You'll see how their stories tie together. I really hope you enjoy this read. Also, I do not own Inuyasha.**

**WARNING: There will be really bad things in this story. We're talking thorough accounts of rape and drug use and things of that nature. I have rated this story M for a reason. Please be mature when you review.**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she reached her room and set down her back pack. She didn't have much homework tonight, thank goodness. She was in her last year of high school and lately it seemed homework was given out like a severe case of the flu. She turned on her light and began her nightly routine of changing and turning on her rock music. She liked to listen to a little bit of everything, but rock suited her mood more and more these days.

She had a lot going on in her head. She could barely focus on anything because most of the time, her thoughts drifted to her mother. Her once proud, beautiful, **strong** mother.

Who was now broken and weak. Just like any other human being, really. **This** was horrible, though.

Her mother used to be full of smiles and love for everyone and everything. Even when Kagome's father died, she was still strong and tried to be cheerful so as not to bring anyone else down with her sadness. She was still sad, and Kagome had caught her crying alone in her room several times. But it wasn't something Kagome could blame her for or hold any grudges about. When someone was sad and grieving, they had every right to cry as much as they felt they needed to.

Kagome had been very young when her father had passed. He'd died in a car accident on a stormy night. According to the reports, it was due to weather conditions. He'd been on his way home and had taken the short cut, which involved the use of an extremely sharp curve. Anyone could surmise what had happened with that.

Because of this, Kagome hated storms. She hated them for the threat they posed to families who just wanted to be together and love each other until they'd all had a chance to live their lives to the fullest. But alas, life was never quite fair, was it?

It had seemed better when Kagome had turned twelve and her mother had finally decided to get married again. The guy seemed nice enough. He was very nice to Kagome when he came around and he showered her mother in love and affection. He made her mom smile, and that was enough for Kagome. Life was great for the first few years. Kagome had a father again. Her mom had a husband to love again. They did things together and got along very well. He came home after work every day and kissed her mother and asked Kagome about her day at school. Things looked perfect. Hell, they **were** perfect. But...

Things are never what they seem.

It started with a few beers a night. He didn't seem much changed by them, except for the smell of his breath. Then a few became several, and several became cases and cases at a time. It was as if the guy was constantly drinking some kind of alcohol.

Kagome knew something about him was different when she came down from her room after getting ready for school and found her mother in the kitchen with a huge black eye. Her mother insisted she'd hit her face with the refrigerator door, and was very stubborn about it, so Kagome relented.

But when her stepfather came home from work that night, he went straight to the fridge to grab his favorite drink and glanced her mother's way. Kagome couldn't tell if he was pleased with himself or disgusted. The fact that she wasn't able to determine this was very disturbing.

* * *

_"God, Ai. Your face looks fucking awful. You should cover that up." he had said. And with that, he grabbed a plate of food and sat down in their living room. They heard the television turn on. Kagome was sitting with her mother in the dining room. She looked at her, and could see tears welling up in her eyes._

_"Mom," she began. But her mother shook her head and ran from the table to her bedroom. _

_Kagome walked out and had stopped in the living room to stare at her stepfather._

_"Ritsu, what is the matter with you and mom? Why would you say something so awful to her?" she demanded._

_The beer bottle he'd just finished came flying at her head. She had just barely gotten out of the way in time. Her look was one of horror and shock._

_He smirked, but looked so menacing Kagome felt terror shake her all the way to her core. "You'd do well to stay out of grown up problems, Kagome. It's none of your business. Don't you ever question me about your mother again. Do you hear me, brat? You'll be sorry if you do."_

_Kagome swallowed the fear and walked away towards her room. Hours later, her mother came in to tell her good night._

_"Mom! What is going on with Ritsu? Why is he being such a jerk to you? And to me! He just threw a beer at my face!" Kagome yelled._

_Her mother frowned. Kagome could have cried. Her mother's swollen black eye looked so pitiful with her sad expression. She looked so resigned and defeated and Kagome's chest hurt to look upon her._

_"Kagome. I'm sorry he did that. I will talk to him. Just please, don't get in his way. Don't make him angry. If you do that, it will be better." her mother said. Kagome had frowned, shaking her head as her mother said good night and left the room._

That had been a year ago. Kagome was seventeen. Almost grown and able to leave this hell she'd once called home. Despite what her mother had advised, things had not gotten better. No, they were worse. Much, much worse.

He'd switched to liquor a few months after the incident. Her mother carried more than just a black eye around with her. There were other bruises and marks scattered over her entire body. Every move she made was shaky and hesitant. Fear had taken over her entire mind. It had consumed their lives.

Ritsu became angry with everything she did. The food wasn't as good, it was too warm in the house, the electric bill was way too high, he needed more alcohol, etcetera. It was **endless**. Kagome had let herself slip once to argue with him because she couldn't stand the look of hurt and fear dancing in her mother's eyes.

_"What the fuck, Ritsu? You're the only one who drinks the stupid shit around here so why don't you get off your fucking ass and go get some more yourself? That way you can't get mad if the right one isn't bought!" she'd screamed. Her mother gasped in shock._

_"Kagome, no!" she said, starting to move toward her._

_Ritsu was fuming. Kagome could see the veins pulsing under his skin. His face was becoming red. He was very, very angry. But she didn't care. She continued._

_"You think you're so much better and more of a man because you push my mom around like your little fucking slave? No man does that! You used to love and respect us both and now it's like you've become a demon hell-bent on making our lives miserable! All she does is try to please you. Why can't you respect that and maybe try to be a better husband for once?"_

He had stepped toward her, in a rage.

_"You do not tell me what to fucking do in my own fucking house!" he shrieked, his arm extending and colliding with Kagome's cheek. The blow was so strong she went flying a few feet and finally hit the ground. He leered above her. His foot, which still wore a thick loafer, found her hand and began applying pressure on her fingers. She cried out in pain. "I will behave as I like! Your mother is MY wife! I will do with her and to her what I wish, and as I see fit! I warned you a long time ago what would happen if you questioned me, you little shit! You're such a fucking piece of shit brat! You are NOTHING!"_

He'd finally left her there on the floor, crying silently. She couldn't move, could barely breathe. Her mother came over and helped her up, crying herself. She took Kagome into the bathroom to bandage her fingers, two of the three that had received the worst damage were black and blue. She was positive they were broken. She looked in the mirror and the bruise that decorated her right cheek was showcasing the same hues.

_"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I told you to stay out of his way."_

_"Mom, why are we still here? Why can't you divorce him? Call the police?"_

_"You know Ritsu's friends are in the force. They already know. I called the first time he ever laid a hand on me. I was brushed off as if I deserved it. We can't run. He'll find us. I'm not strong enough to kill him, so here we are."_

_Kagome was a bit startled at the last part, but didn't let it bother her. At this point, she'd be happy if Ritsu ate dirt and choked on it. Her mother finished tying off the bandage and looked at Kagome's face._

_"Kagome, you are almost done with school. You have a chance to get out of this place. You can go to college and get as far away from Ritsu as you can. He didn't adopt you, so you are not legally his child. You can do whatever you want. I just want you free and safe. You can leave Ritsu to me."_

_Tears streamed down Kagome's face. "But mom, I don't want him to hurt you, either. There's gotta be something we can do!"_

_Her mom just shook her head. Suddenly Kagome was furious._

_"Mom! Nothing is ever going to change around here unless you make it happen! You've got to try more, try harder. Stand up to him! If he attacks you, defend yourself. Just DO something. He's just going to keep thinking it's perfectly acceptable to treat you this way unless you make it crystal clear that it isn't. Get a backbone, tell him to go fuck himself, and get the hell out."_

_Her mother still looked so sad. She just smiled at her. "Sometimes you remind me so much of your father it hurts. I love you. Go to your room and don't come out til he goes to bed, okay?"_

* * *

It was only a few weeks after that, now. Kagome leaned against her door. Her mother was supposed to come knock when it was time to eat. Normally it would happen right before Ritsu was due to be home from work. The knock came right on time, and Kagome followed her mother to the dining room. They both sat down and Kagome began to eat.

"How is your hand today, dear?" her mother asked. Kagome held her hand up. One finger was slightly crooked but otherwise the bruises were finally fading.

"It still hurts to bend them. It'll take weeks before I can use this hand for anything again." Kagome said, taking a bite.

Her mother sighed. After Kagome was done, she hugged her mother.

"I don't blame you for anything, mom. Please know that. I love you."

Her mother returned the hug tightly. "I know, Kagome. I love you too. I'll come say goodnight in a while."

Kagome returned to her bedroom to start on her homework. Finals were fast approaching and everything that was sent home was study materials to help keep their minds "alert and refreshed". Whatever that meant.

She heard the door slam down the hall. Ritsu was home. She looked at the clock. He was home much later than usual today. Now that she thought of it, he'd been coming home later and later over the last week or so. She gazed at the lock when it hit her.

Was he **cheating** on her mom with another woman? Of all the rotten things! It wasn't enough to come home and abuse her, but he had to do this too? It was like rubbing salt in the wound.

"Asshole." she seethed and slammed her book shut.

She then heard raised voices. It wasn't just Ritsu's voice that was yelling. She heard her mother as well. Intrigued and curious and worried all at once, Kagome quietly opened her door and lightly tread down the hall. She stayed out of sight and she came to a stop, peering into the room where her mother and Ritsu were hashing it out.

"I'm **done**, Ritsu! I loved you, and I **thought** you loved me. I thought this was all because of the drinking, that deep down maybe you weren't such a **misogynist** **prick**! But now that you're dallying with other women at work I can see I was **wrong**!" her mother shouted.

_Go mom,_ Kagome thought.

"Ai, how **dare** you speak to me like this! How **dare** you accuse me of this! You have **no fucking proof**! I got held up at the office and you have no right or reason to doubt that." His fist came up threateningly.

"Go ahead and** hit me** if you think that will make me change my mind about you. Honestly, it's been made up about you for a **long** time. Years, in fact. I'm over it, Ritsu. I'm over **you**. I want nothing more to do with you. **It's over! Finished! You've hurt me in so many ways that I'm numb to any more punches or insults you can throw at me!** So go ahead, that's your choice. But afterwards, I'm getting my daughter and we are getting the hell **out** of this house! You are going to jail! _**YOU** _can deal with the consequences of all your actions towards me and my girl all these years."

He was silent for a moment. Kagome was silently cheering her mother on. It was about time she said something and stood up for herself. They were going to leave together and everything was going to be fine!

What happened next changed her life as she knew it.

"Ai...I'm so sorry." Ritsu said. Tears were in his eyes. "You're so right. I've been terrible to both you and Kagome. Especially you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me!" He fell to his knees.

_Surely mom won't fall for this_, thought Kagome. But she watched her mother stand there a moment looking down at him. She slowly came down to her knees as well and embraced him.

"I **knew** it! I knew you wouldn't go! I'm so sorry! Please stay. Love me. I love you." Ritsu blubbered.

"Ritsu, I love you. But...I've got to go. You can get clean, stop drinking, stop womanizing...and live a better life. But I can't be in it. It hurts too much." Ai said. She started pulling away.

She was jerked back. Suddenly Ritsu was on top of her, his hands around her throat. Kagome gasped.

"You think you can just **leave** me whenever you fucking please, you **bitch**? **You** married **me**! **You** knew what you were getting into! Don't tell me after all this time it's too much for you? So what if I fuck another bitch here and there? That's none of your concern!"

Ai was gasping for air. "Rit...su...stop...please!"

"You're gonna pay! **You're gonna pay**!" Ritsu screamed, squeezing tighter with every repetition.

Kagome screamed. "Get off her!" She charged him. She collided with his elbow, knocking the breath out of her. She crumbled to the ground and came face to face with her suffocating mother.

"Ka...go...me..."

Kagome was sobbing. She couldn't breathe.

_**"...run!"**_

She saw her mother's eyes become dark and distant. She wasn't struggling anymore. Kagome, still sobbing, stumbled up and away from Ritsu's reach. She stood there a moment in shock, staring at her mother's now lifeless body. She watched as Ritsu slowly withdrew his hands and looked up at her. He was crying. But he was smiling.

"Kagome...sweetheart..."he began.

She took a step back as he started standing up. "No.." she whispered. She stumbled back. _**"No...!"**_

"I'm sorry about your mom...she was just such a bitch. Can you believe she was going to leave me?" he said. His speech was slurred and his eyes were wild.

"Ritsu, **please**!" Kagome yelled.

Ritsu covered his ears. "**God**! Why do you women always scream so loud? You're hurting my ears!" He stepped forward.

Kagome screamed and shot over to the land line phone. She needed to hide and call the cops. But a hand stopped her.

"Just what do you think **you're** doing, little lady?" Ritsu demanded and threw her onto the ground. She hit her head on the way down against the end table. She was seeing double.

She tried to scoot away as he advanced on her. **"Ritsu! Stop it! Stop! Please!"**

He pinned her down with his hands and knees so that he was straddling her. He leaned in close to smell her neck. "Y'know, for a brat, you sure are pretty. I never noticed how much of a woman you've become, Kagome. You smell lovely."

She began to sob. "Ritsu...no! Don't do this! You're my **stepfather**! Please!"

But he was too far gone. Perhaps the alcohol had finally killed all the sanity he had left. She didn't know. She felt his hands grope her breasts. She was too disoriented by her head injury to struggle as hard as she wished she could. The tears kept coming and coming. She couldn't stop them. She heard the zipper of his pants being pulled down. She could feel his erection against her hips. Her clothes were moved or torn, whatever he needed to get them out of his way.

She rolled her head to look away from him, feeling herself get weaker and weaker. She looked and saw her mom's dead body on the floor not too far away. She was gone. And as Ritsu pushed himself into her, Kagome knew it was all over. She didn't beg anymore. She didn't cry out in pain. Her virtue was gone. Just like her mother.

She felt nothing but the pumping in and out of her with her stepfather's manhood. It hurt. She could feel a slick liquid between her legs. Whether it was from him or from her, she didn't know. He pulled her hair, bit her neck hard, slapped her back and forth across the face. She heard him say something about coming soon...what did that mean?

And right before her world went black, she saw someone burst through their front door.

The police.

* * *

**Well, as I said. This will have its graphic scenes. But it's only done to bring you closer to my characters, feel what they're feeling. I apologize on the cliff hanger, but the next chapter will be posted soon as it is already underway! **


	2. Sorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. This chapter isn't quite as long because I felt that this cut off worked better. Next chapter will still be Kagome but I will be bringing other characters in! I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

All Kagome could see was black. Then the pain hit. Everything was sore. Her face, her legs, her stomach, her head. Everything. Even the thing that made her a woman hurt. But above all these things, what seemed to be hurting the worst was her heart.

Did she even want to open her eyes? Everything about the life she once had was dead. All happy things dead. Gone forever. Her mother. Her virginity. Both fathers. What did she even have to live for anymore?

She heard the faint sound of a heart monitor beeping. It became louder and louder, and the pain in her body harder to ignore with each beep. Her eyelids tightened. _No_, she thought,_ I don't want to wake up. Not ever._

But out of exhaustion, she relaxed her lids and her eyes fluttered slowly open against her will.

"Kagome?" she heard a voice. When her vision came into better focus, her eyes found a police detective standing at her bedside with a woman next to him. They each gave her kind smiles. She could see the sympathy in their eyes. The pity.

It made her sick.

"Kagome, we're happy to see you awake. My name is Detective Saki. This is my friend and also your city-appointed attorney, Miss Toko. You've been out for a couple of days in this hospital. You've been through a terrible tragedy. I am sure it must be hard to think about, but I just need to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?"

Kagome closed her eyes, fighting tears. "Sure. Might as well get it over with."

"Tell me about what you remember from the night of the incident. Anything at all." he said gently.

"Would you even believe me? Mom said Ritsu had friends in the department which was why we couldn't get away from him sooner." Kagome practically snorted.

Detective Saki looked perplexed. "Come again? Do you know who his friends were? Are you saying reports were made but never investigated?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't know their names. My mom did. But she's not much help to you now. Maybe if they had listened to her, she'd still be here. So, sorry if I have a hard time trusting you with anything and expecting you to act on it." Kagome said. She practically seethed the words. But she couldn't help it. The situation was painfully infuriating-that it took all this insanity to finally convince someone who could change things to help.

"Kagome, I'm very sorry to hear this. This is the first time, I can assure you. I will get to the bottom of it and make sure that the cops who did nothing to help you and your mother not only lose their jobs-but also be confined for neglect."

Kagome could tell that the detective was angry. She relented and finally told him what she could remember. "I remember all the years of physical and verbal abuse he used on my mother. She kept it from me at first, but it was too obvious to deny further down the line. The worst I've ever gotten was a slap across the face. He broke her. Like a banged up rag doll. It was agony that no one believed us or listened to us. You could've taken one look at my mom and seen the truth about him.

She took a moment to catch her breath and blink back tears. She coughed and continued.

"The other night...I guess my mother finally had enough. She was going to take me and we were going somewhere. Anywhere that was far away from him. I heard her yelling something about cheating on her. He was angry. But her decision was final. That was when he fell to the ground and started crying, begging her to stay and love him. My mom was a kind woman. She tried to console him, but made sure he knew she still wasn't staying. Next thing I know, his hands are around her throat and she's on the ground."

The detective and the attorney both looked horrified. "You were watching this the whole time?" asked Saki.

Kagome nodded. "He started laughing and yelling, squeezing her throat. I was shocked at first, but I did try to stop him. Unfortunately, he was much stronger than me. All it took was one hit and the breath was knocked out of me. I was on the ground by my mother. I couldn't move for a moment. I saw her...looking at me. She was gasping for air. She told me to run. Then she stopped breathing, stopped moving. I knew then that she was dead."

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." said Toko. She looked ready to cry herself. "Can you tell us what happened next?"

Kagome sighed and shut her eyes again. This was hard. After a deep breath, she continued, "Ritsu was crying, but he was laughing. It was like he'd lost his mind. He looked at me and said my name. Suddenly I was moving, backing away from him. I was going for the phone, but he cut me off. I...hit my head on the table when he knocked me down. Then he was on top of me, telling me how pretty I was...he tore my clothes apart...he pulled my underwear away...and then he raped me. He was so violent. But at that point I just focused on mom's dead body on the floor a few feet away."

She began to cry. "I was a virgin. He stole it from me. Just like he stole my mother. I was becoming dizzy and sleepy, I assume from my head injury. I remember seeing someone come through the door in a hurry. I thought it was the police. That was when I blacked out, and woke up in here."

Saki handed her a box of tissues. Kagome accepted them and dabbed at her eyes. She bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

"We did the rape kit and it came back positive. And the DNA matches Ritsu. Kagome, he is going to jail for a very, very long time. Most likely, he will die before he ever sees freedom again. The only thing we need from you now is to make an appearance in court to testify against him. The jury will have no problem believing you, I'm sure of it." said Toko gently.

Kagome just nodded. Anything to put the bastard away. They both looked at each other and nodded. Saki turned back to look at Kagome.

"It wasn't the police who came to your house first. It was your neighbor. He had been outside taking out his trash when he heard the screams. He called us and went in. He managed to get Ritsu off of you and knocked him out. He called us again to explain what he found. He stayed long enough to give a statement and made sure you were going to be taken care of, then he returned home. We will come back to check on you soon. And, in honor of your mother and to help make up for what the force didn't do for you...I'd be more than happy to help you arrange a funeral service for your mother."

How kind of her neighbor. Was he talking about Jakotsu? She wasn't sure. But she was happy that someone had done what needed to be done. She just regretted that the help all came too late.

"Thank you, detective. But we didn't have many friends, really. I think I'd just like to have her cremated." Kagome said.

He nodded. "I understand. It will be taken care of. We'll alert you of the court date as soon as we know." He tipped his hat and they took their leave.

* * *

A month had passed. Ritsu was indeed confined for life. His friends on the force were found out and punished. Kagome's mother was cremated and she had spread most of her ashes in the garden they used to work on together at home. She kept the last bit in a special necklace the detective had made for her. It was a heart-shaped pendant with wings on either side.

Shortly after that, her attorney Miss Toko had explained that because Kagome's mother had no immediate family left alive that she would be going to stay with a distantly related aunt and uncle. They had children of their own around her age so things should go well there for her. She could finish her last semester of high school and go on to college and make something out of her life.

But how could Kagome move on just like that? How could she even think about trying to be progressive when all she felt was unrelenting sadness and bitterness?

She had moved in with her aunt and uncle within a few days after being told about it. Their names were Naraku and Kagura, and they had a daughter named Tsubaki. They had another child, but she had recently passed. At first, Kagome had believed that this would help them all bond since she had just been through the loss of her mother. That perhaps they could all help each other heal.

But she was wrong.

Naraku and Kagura treated her with such a cold indifference that it was almost as if they blamed Kagome for all their troubles. One night they'd finally broken and gone off about 'how dare she look so much like her' among other things like her being just another burden they had to deal with during the hard times. When Kagome tried to be sympathetic and express how she was grieving for her mother they'd throw the reasoning back in her face of how it's worse for a parent to lose their child.

Who were they to judge what kind of loss was harder than another? They had no idea just what she had gone through! Maybe Kagome would never know their pain exactly, but loss was loss and it outraged her that they held theirs so above her own.

She kept to just eating her meals with them at the table and then keeping to herself.

Unfortunately it was difficult to do because she was stuck sharing a room with her cousin Tsubaki. Tsubaki was quite the character. She was very full of herself. There was rarely a moment that she wasn't checking herself out in the mirror that adorned her very fancy vanity set. She was always going on about how amazing her skin was and how silky her hair was and this and that. She drove Kagome crazy. Whatever happened to being humble and modest in this world?

Anyone could tell Tsubaki was spoiled her entire life. With all her hair accessories, her make up, her clothes, it was fairly obvious. One night Tsubaki had been going on and on about how Kagome wasn't nearly as beautiful and lucky as she was and had let something derogatory slip about her mother. That didn't sit well with Kagome at all and she'd punched her cousin so hard in the face it began to bruise immediately.

"My face! What have you done to my face?!" Tsubaki screamed.

"Maybe now when you look in that damn mirror you'll realize how fragile and superficial beauty really is and you'll think before you speak about my mother like that again. Hear me? Next time I'll chop your silky hair off in your sleep!" Kagome threatened.

Her victory was short-lived of course once Tsubaki's parents had been told about the exchange. She'd been sent to the room without dinner for three days straight. And they checked her back pack after school to make sure she didn't sneak anything home from lunch hour.

She hated them.

Why couldn't she catch a break in life? Why did she have to keep running into place after place full of suffering and injustice?

On this night she sat up in her bed with the lamp on. Tsubaki was sound asleep on the other side of the large room. Kagome looked around. She could feel her heart beating hard and fast. She had to get out of here. She would grab what she could, sell it, and make her way on her own. She didn't care where she went. She just needed to get away from these people, from the memories that haunted her every move.

She got up and got dressed. She grabbed two of her warmest jackets, four sweaters, and two jeans accompanied by boots, sandals, and lots of socks. Gloves, as well. It was still cold outside this time of year. She tip-toed over to Tsubaki's vanity and snatched some of her diamond jewelry. This should help get her some cash. She'd take them to the next town over so they wouldn't be discovered so quickly. So she wouldn't be found out as quickly.

She intended, however, to never be found.

After getting food and water out of the fridge, she sighed. Could she really do this? Could she run away and survive?

She stared at the front door.

_There's only one way to find out_, she thought before she opened and stepped into the cold darkness outside.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, a bit shorter. Next chapter will be a lot of her journey on the run, plus a little bit of a drama bomb(don't you love those?) and also as I said, new characters. Don't worry-she may be okay yet! Please review and I'll do my best to update very soon!**


	3. Pain

**Disclaimer/AN: Sorry it took so long for this chapter! I've been in between jobs and trying to get my life together and my muse was taking a vacation. But it's back so we're all good now. Anyways. It's a little short but it's a turning point in the story so it's still important! Hope you enjoy! Also, I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Kagome wasn't exactly sure where she was. She only knew that she'd taken the bus for its entire route and walked for another two hours. She felt exhausted and the early morning hours were cold. She needed to find shelter and sleep for a little while before going any further. But she couldn't take long. Time was of the essence since she'd stolen the jewelry. She'd gotten off at the last town and pawned them off and had made a decent amount from them. It would be enough for a hotel room once a week and food if she spent it wisely.

She took a deep breath. She was really doing it. She was leaving her nightmares behind. She was going to start a new life somewhere else, meet new people, experience new things. The thought terrified and thrilled her all at the same time, but a small smile played on her lips.

She knew she could never forget everything. Especially not her mother. But maybe with time, she could let go of the pain of what had been done to her so she could live her life to the fullest. It seemed a distant dream because it nearly sounded impossible right now.

* * *

She thought of the time she'd overheard her horrible aunt and uncle talking about her situation when they thought she was asleep. She'd woken up from a nightmare and was going to the kitchen for a glass of water. When she heard their voices in the hall, she'd frozen and stood back out of sight.

_"I can't say I feel that sorry for her. Her mother took years to finally get a backbone and it was just too late. That's what happens. Surely he had some history she could have known about before they were married. She did it to herself." Aunt Kagura said. Her snooty tone made Kagome want to throttle her._

_"And the rape? She probably deserved it. I bet she was wearing skimpy clothes like some girls tend to do these days. If that was the case she was definitely asking for it." Uncle Naraku chimed in. What he said really, really made Kagome wish she had the nerve to kill._

_It was quiet for a moment. _

_"I miss her." whispered Kagura. "Why did she have to die? Why didn't he protect her? He should've been there with her but he wasn't and now our daughter is dead. And what, the system thinks they can just throw a relative who looks nearly identical to our girl at us and all will be right again? How dare they?"_

_"Calm down, love. I know you're upset about it but we are getting financial compensation and we could use that right now. I miss her, too. Kagome is nothing like her. We can't let her take her place."_

* * *

Kagome snapped back to reality and realized she'd been scowling while thinking of the memory. Let them try to get money for keeping her now!

She found a motel and grabbed a room for a cheap price. She tried to relax and catch a few hours of sleep before continuing her journey.

This became her routine over the next couple of weeks. But now her money was running low. She had no food left. She had to stop staying in motels even for just one night. Everything was crumbling. The weather got worse and worse. It seemed a huge winter storm was fast approaching. Kagome didn't know if she should spend her money on food or shelter. The indecision left her tormented and weak of mind.

Not to mention, she was late. She was due to start her monthly cycle over a week ago, but it had not come. She had bought a cheap pregnancy test at a market, but hadn't taken it yet. She was truly afraid. What if she was with child?

With **his** child? That **demon**, that **bastard** who had ruined her life?

What would she do if she was? Could she get rid of it? Surely that cost money she didn't have. She didn't know how to do it herself with a coat hanger or medications. Could she even give it up for adoption if she carried it full term? **How did these things work?**

She was so stressed about the matter that she could barely eat. She did try to eat what she could, which may have consisted of a few bites of bread. But it was barely enough to keep her alive. She was beginning to feel sick. Her sinuses were screwed from the cold and her stomach was always wound in knots so tight she felt nauseous. Which, in turn, made her even more afraid of a possible pregnancy.

Finally, she decided she couldn't take it anymore. She had to know now. What she would do would have to occur to her later. If she was going to survive on her own, she was going to have to figure it out on her own as well.

She ventured into a 24-hour gas station and peed on the stick. She waited what felt like years before looking at it. And what she saw caused her heart to pound so hard she could hear her blood pumping in her head. Tears clouded her vision and she ran out of the station and into the woods behind it.

She ran and ran until her foot caught a root and she collided with the ground beneath her. Her life was truly over now. There was no way she could do anything she wanted to do. Ever. There would always be pain. There would always be regret.

**_"Why can't I escape that monster?"_** she cried, sobbing, her fist hitting the cold dirt over and over again. Ritsu had destroyed everything. He'd taken her mother's life and in return had unknowingly bestowed upon her a new one of his own creation.

She didn't want it. She wanted nothing more to do with Ritsu. She wanted nothing more to do about her old life. This was going to ruin all of that. This was what she deserved, she thought, for running away from her problems.

She wanted to _die_.

She could do it, couldn't she? Just kill herself and her unborn child, then neither would have to endure any more pain or heartache. There would be no abandonment on either end. There would be no regrets. It would just..._end_.

Somehow she found the strength to stand back up and keep walking. Her bag dangled beside her hips. The weight of it seemed so much heavier now than it did earlier. Her movements felt difficult and yet somehow mechanical. Why did she bother moving when she so badly wanted to die? It felt as if she were functioning strictly on autopilot. She couldn't mutter a word. She could barely breathe. She felt hot and cold and numb.

She registered that she saw a lamp post. She had come to a road somewhere in the woods. She stared at the lamp post, shining brightly in the evening darkness. That had once been her. Shining with all her hopes and dreams. Smiling at her mother when she got off the bus. Holding her mother when she had to say good bye. Hearing her mother's voice telling her 'I love you' before tucking her into bed each night.

Kagome let out the loudest, most ear-piercing scream she'd ever been able to perform. But this was no tantrum. This was her sadness and grief and pain finally getting out in some form of expression. She screamed until she ran out of breath, then screamed even more. Even harder. She wasn't sure how long she stood there in the street screaming her head off, but suddenly she couldn't feel her toes or her fingers. Her face was tingling and losing feeling as well. Her vision started swimming before her.

_At last,_ she thought, _my body is giving up. Just like my heart has._

She hit the concrete and told herself that it would be okay. Soon she would **finally** be okay.

* * *

She could feel someone's arms around her. They were strong, and they were warm. It hurt, but she tried to open her eyes. She saw only silver hair and amber eyes. For a second, she was alarmed and tried to struggle. But every muscle was so stiff it just caused her more pain. She heard a soothing voice. It wasn't the silver-haired stranger holding her, which should have worried her. But she gave up on trying to worry. It wasn't like anything mattered anymore.

"Don't worry. You're **safe**. We're taking you somewhere **safe**." the voice said.

"She's bad." she heard another. At this point, her eyes were closed although she was still somewhat conscious. It sounded like it came from the person carrying her.

"We have to hurry. Hypothermia isn't easy to get rid of. We're almost home, though. I already called Sango and told her to get the space heater ready along with some soup, if the girl is well enough to try and eat something."

"Miroku...you're lucky you didn't hear it."

"Hear what, Inuyasha?"

"That scream. It was the most painful thing I've ever heard come out of someone's mouth. You could call me all the most rotten names in the world, but they would make me feel nothing compared to that scream. She must be in terrible pain."

"Well, what else would make her run out into the woods on her own in this weather?"

"You think she was trying to..?"

"I do. But we won't know for sure until she's better. Let's hurry."

Kagome allowed herself to drift off to sleep once more.


	4. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry, sorry, sorry for such a long wait! I've been up and down and lazy and iffy and blocked but I've finally got this chapter done! I refuse to let myself give up. Lol. Anyways. I hope you like this one. It's a tad of a filler but also good stuff. Yay for character interactions at last! (Yknow, that aren't harmful in any way)**

**BTW I drew a cover art for this story as well. It's just Kagome, but she's my main character and I feel the drawing portrays it perfectly. **The link can be found on my profile page if you wanna see!  
****

* * *

_Everything hurts. Why does it hurt? What's going on? Oh, wait. The cold. I remember the cold. But I don't feel cold now. I feel so...warm._

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she saw a grayish ceiling above her. A fan swirled around in a steady circle. Light faintly illuminated it. She turned her head to the right to find a curtained window.

"Take it easy. I imagine you're quite stiff." She heard a female voice. It was calm and gentle. Her head slowly turned to her left and found the source of the voice. A woman, maybe a few years older than her, was sitting at her bedside. She had a kind face with brown eyes. Her eyes reminded Kagome of her mother. Her mother had kind eyes as well. The woman had long, dark brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. Her outfit was simple-a baby pink shirt with some blue jeans. Her skin was fair and empty of unflattering blemishes. She was smiling, but looked concerned.

"Who-?" Kagome tried to speak but her voice was hoarse and just the muttering of one word zapped her of so much energy that she had to close her eyes briefly.

"My name is Sango. You're in my house and I promise you that you are safe here." the woman said. "Would you like help sitting up?"

Kagome wanted to be reluctant, but for some reason she couldn't help but to trust those kind eyes. She remained silent and nodded her assent. Sango leaned over to cradle Kagome's head as she pulled her up a bit while at the same time bringing up the pillow with her. She gently let go and Kagome shifted against the pillow until she was comfortable.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered.

Sango smiled. "No problem. You've been asleep for two days now so I expect you'll need to do some serious stretching before you are able to move easier."

Kagome blinked in shock. She'd been out for two days? No wonder she was so stiff and sore. Something else struck her and she recalled hearing male voices at some point as well. "How did I-?"

"Well, my boyfriend and his friend found you out in the street not too far from here. His name is Miroku, and the friend is Inuyasha. We all live here together. We have other room mates, too, but you'll meet them soon enough. When you feel better and all." Sango spoke clearly and steadily. This was a woman who had confidence and strength. Her composure said it all for her. "They were outside and heard a scream and told me they were going to investigate. That's when they found you. You were unconscious, so they carried you here before you froze to death."

Kagome nodded. That made sense. She felt unbearably hot and noticed her palms were sweaty and so was her head. Sango caught on by her confused expression. "You're sweating because your fever is finally breaking. You had me worried yesterday. Maybe later, if you're feeling up to it, I can run you a bath and give you different clothes. I know I hate feeling sweaty and icky." Sango said, smiling.

Kagome faintly returned the smile. "That would...be nice."

"Great! So, I have soup here. It's mostly broth but there's a few veggies in there, too. It's my special miso soup that I make when one of the roomies has a cold. Feel like giving it a try?"

Kagome definitely felt hungry. She eyed the soup and nodded. "Thank you."

Sango set up the tray across Kagome's lap and placed the hot bowl in front of her. Then came the spoon. As Kagome started to eat, Sango began speaking again.

"You look like you haven't had much to eat in a while. Soup's good for transitioning into a more filling and substantial diet."

Kagome wordlessly consumed spoonful after spoonful of soup. It was absolutely the best thing she'd had since before her mother had passed. Before she knew it, she'd eaten half the bowl. She wanted to eat more, but her stomach was already feeling full. She didn't want to overdo it and throw up Sango's delicious soup. She looked at Sango apologetically.

"It tastes amazing." Her throat felt much better, for it hurt less to speak. "But I'm afraid I can't eat anymore."

Sango smiled. "No problem. I made plenty. You can have more when you're ready." She gently took the bowl and tray and set it back on the end table by the bed.

"So, what's your name?" Sango asked her.

Kagome hesitated. Should she give her real name? She was on the run, after all. Although every paper she'd checked, along with television news stations in the hotel rooms she stayed in, had no mention of her or her disappearance. Guess the jewelry was replaced and they were just happy to be rid of her.

It was what she assumed, but she honestly didn't know for sure.

"My name is Ai." she finally said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ai." said Sango. "I'm glad you're better. If you don't mind me asking, why were you out there in the street? The guys weren't sure what to think after they heard the screams and found you on the ground like that."

The weight of her memories nearly crushed Kagome with their sudden onslaught. She remembered taking the pregnancy test and seeing the results. She remembered wandering aimlessly in the woods, wishing so badly that she was dead because a monster had raped her, after murdering her mother in front of her eyes, and she now carried a little monster in her womb.

She couldn't breathe. Nausea overcame her like a sudden tidal wave. She reached out. "Trash can-"

Sango frowned and quickly handed her the waste basket and watched as the miso soup came back up and into it. After she was done, Sango handed her a rag so she could wipe her mouth. She held up the glass of water she'd brought in with the soup. Kagome took a few sips of it before putting it down.

"You don't have to talk about it now, Ai. Or ever, really, if you don't want to." said Sango gently. _Especially if it upsets you so much. Poor thing must've really seen some hell._

"I'm sorry." Kagome said weakly as she leaned back against her pillow. Sango fixed her covers a bit and organized the night stand. She shook her head at Kagome.

"Don't you dare apologize, Ai! It's perfectly okay. I'll just save this soup separate for you for later if you want to eat anymore of it. You should probably rest a little bit more. I'll come check on you in a bit. Try to drink that water and you can tell me then if you'd like a bath, okay?"

Kagome smiled at her and fought the tears that threatened to make themselves known. "You're so kind. Thank you."

"Of course. I'll see you later." said Sango. She grabbed the tray of soup and exited the bedroom. Kagome sighed and finally let the tears escape her eyes. She groaned and rolled over on her side to face away from the door. She felt so tired. She felt so broken.

She was afraid that she had been damaged beyond repair. That was her last thought before she drifted back into a slumber.

* * *

Sango came back into the kitchen to find Miroku and Inuyasha standing around. They looked at her expectantly. She raised her eyebrow at them. "Can I help you?" she said as she put the tray on the table. She started looking for their plastic wrap so she could cover Kagome's unfinished bowl.

"I see she ate something? She's awake?" inquired Miroku, watching her move around the kitchen. Inuyasha remained silent, waiting.

She sighed as she shut the refrigerator. She turned to look at them. "She woke up long enough to eat about half a bowl. She looks extremely malnourished so I wasn't surprised she ate so little and got so full. Her name is Ai. That's all I know."

"So the screaming, that whole thing, that was her, right?" Inuyasha asked. Sango nodded.

"When I asked her about that, she didn't say anything. But she did get sick and looked like she wanted to cry. I think it's best if we don't push her about it. Whatever she's been through, it was horrible. Her facial expressions the whole time I talked to her...she was either on guard or contemplating something. She's just very weak right now. Once she gets some food in her and has some energy, maybe we'll learn more. Until then, neither of you ask her any personal questions that may upset her. Got it?"

"Like I'd just attack her. Anyone who screams like that...has to be in a lot of pain. I just don't know how I feel about her staying here. You think she will?" Inuyasha said, looking at Miroku, then Sango.

Miroku shrugged. "No telling. We don't even really know her. I'd imagine it'd be unlikely that she'll want to stay longer than she needs to get better. But it just depends."

"If she did want to stay, that would be perfectly fine. Just as long as she isn't a deranged mass murderer. Which, by the look of things, she's not. If she can't pay for a room then she can work around the house for her keep until she gets a job. I want that clear, Inuyasha. Why don't you want her to stay?" Sango said firmly.

He shrugged. "I don't really wanna talk about it. I'm just saying. But I guess as long as she stays out of my way I won't have a problem with her. If she does stay."

Miroku smirked. "Does her beauty **intimidate** you, Inuyasha?"

"Psh. In your dreams. She barely weighed a thing when I carried her here. Like I'd be intimidated by some under-fed, scrawny, emotionally damaged girl." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go cut some more wood for the fireplace. Holler if you need me." With that, he walked out of the house.

Sango looked at Miroku. "What's his problem, you think?"

Miroku shrugged. "I have no idea. It's not like she's done anything to him. And he seems to sympathize with her on some level. He's just mercurial and moody. I'm sure whatever it is, he'll get over it. If she does stay."

Sango went to lean against him and lay her head on his shoulder affectionately. "I kinda hope she does. We could use another girl in the house. Rin and I are just not enough."

Miroku chuckled. "It would definitely spice things up a bit around here, that's for sure."

"She seems really sweet, Miroku. I have this feeling that before whatever happened to her occurred, she was kind and friendly and much happier. She has a face that was made for smiling. I want to help her. Whatever it is. Something about her just makes me want to cry and hold her and take care of her. Is that weird?" Sango asked.

Miroku kissed the top of her head. "Not at all, Sango. You're being a good person. And you have a big, caring heart. Especially for those less fortunate than you. One of the many qualities I simply love about you."

Sango smiled. "Wanna watch some TV with me before I go check on her again?"

"Let's go."

* * *

Inuyasha placed the log on the stump straight up and readied his axe. He remained still for a moment. His mind was racing. She looked so much like **her**. Like his love.

The axe came down and it was a clean cut. He picked and set up another.

She looked just like the love he'd had who had died in an accident over a year ago. All after a stupid break up. He could still hear her parent's voices in his head.

He steadied himself.

_**"She trusted you! And you broke her heart!"**_

He readied the axe.

_**"It's your fault she's dead! She was drinking that night because of you!"**_

He let out a breath.

_**"Kikyo's dead because of YOU, you worthless, piece of shit half-demon!"**_

The axe came down and tears sprung to his eyes.

* * *

**a/n: well, I hope you liked this one. I will try to update again before the new year! Please review! I intend on bringing in the other roomies next chapter. You'll get a bit of their own personal issues as I introduce them. Sorry again for the prolonged addition. More reviews gives me more motivation so lay em on me!**


	5. Hurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Apologies for the time lapse. Went without internet for a while then I was in school and then I was a Netflix addict. Please don't hate me. This is a good long chapter and hopefully it makes up for my long wait. Hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

* * *

Kagome finally worked up the nerve to move. The pain from her stiffness was overbearing and driving her insane. Sango had come to check on her a couple more times since their first talk. Kagome decided she really liked Sango. She felt safe around her. Her presence carried a gentle air that reminded her so much of her mother that her breath would catch upon looking at her.

She started slowly, sitting up to make sure she wouldn't be dizzy being upright again. Once she confirmed she was fine, she turned to place her feet on the floor. There was carpet, and it felt wonderful. It was so soft. She had been walking around for so long that she'd almost forgotten what luxurious carpeted floors felt like. The thought depressed her and she shook her head, refusing to dwell on that momentarily. Right now she needed to focus on standing without losing her balance and falling back down.

She took a deep breath and put her hand on the table by the bed to steady herself as she pushed off and up. She stood up straight. A wave of dizziness hit her briefly but she remained standing until it passed. She smiled softly and exhaled with relief. First thing was first; she needed to find out what happened to her things. She needed clothes. Perhaps that bath? She felt bad going out of her way to ask but she could only imagine how terrible she looked at the moment. If it was anything like how she felt, a bath was desperately needed.

She slowly opened her door and peered out of the crack. There was a long hall with about three other doors that she could see. It looked like there were stairs in one of them. She cautiously stepped into the hallway and began slowly walking. The doors were all shut, minus the stairway. They all had name tags though, which she found strange. Did children live here too?

One name read "Shippo". _What a funny name_, she thought. It had cute little swirls doodled on the tag with the name. She had a feeling whoever this person was, they were fun to be around. The other name read "RIN" in big letters and there was another underneath that appeared to have been added in later, "Sesshomaru". So this was either a brother and sister or possibly a girlfriend and her boyfriend? Maybe it was a married couple? Kagome continued walking. She looked up the stairs as she approached them. She counted ten steps and could see some of a window at the top. She would have to explore that another day.

She finally came to the end of the hallway and walked into some kind of sitting room or den area. It was cozy, she thought. It contained a loveseat couch the color of rain with a matching recliner and papa-san chair. There was a wide window with a sheer green curtain in front of it. Currently they were pushed back. A fireplace was beneath it in the floor and against the wall. It was such a nice room. Her mother would have loved it.

A particular sound broke her concentration. It sounded like hammering. Or perhaps the chopping of wood? She wearily took a few steps closer to look out the window, and she saw something. Well, someone. She could see silver hair. Wait, why did it seem so familiar? Was this the friend who had found and carried her here?

His shirt sleeves were rolled up above his elbows. His jeans were slimming but they didn't cling to his legs. His long, silver hair flowed freely behind his back. It glistened in the winter sunlight. Kagome wondered what it felt like to the touch. Would it be wiry like a metal string or would it be soft like rabbit fur? Speaking of fur, she noticed he had ears on his head. Were they dog ears?

He was a demon?

The thought made her a little anxious but looking at him, she didn't feel afraid. This was interesting considering he was holding a huge ax and cutting logs clean down the middle with great ease. She couldn't see his face from where she stood, but she could guess he was handsome.

He had helped save her life. She should thank him.

She hurried out of the room and into a kitchen area that had two doors. One probably lead to a bedroom and the other out front to the yard. She walked over to the front door. Sango wasn't around. She didn't want to go from room to room searching for her. Perhaps this demon outside knew where she was?

She opened the door and flinched at the brightness that hit her eyes. Her hand flew up to give them shade so she could see. The man was still chopping wood and it sounded like he was talking to himself angrily. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

_Should I even interrupt him? He seems busy. But I don't know what else to do! I don't know where Sango is and I don't know where anything else is in this place!_

She sighed and took a deep breath for courage before speaking out loud. "Um..excuse me, sir?"

The man froze. Kagome saw his ears twitch and his hand come up to his face. She assumed he was wiping sweat away. He finally turned around after a moment. Kagome was shocked by his incredible golden eyes. They were so beautiful. And wet?

Had this guy been crying?

His look of surprise quickly turned hostile as he took her in. "What are you doing up? Should you even be moving right now?"

She was taken aback by his tone, but shook it off. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand lying in bed any longer. Miss Sango said something to me earlier about a bath and I'd like to get my clothes to change afterwards. But I'm afraid I don't know where she is or where anything is here. I'm so sorry to bother you. You're the first person I've seen since I got out of bed."

He was silent a moment. "She's probably in her room with Miroku. I think your clothes are being washed right now. I can show you where the bathroom is. But you're running your own water! I'm nobody's maid around here, got it?" He slung his ax on a nearby stump.

Kagome jumped, startled by the sound. The man raised a brow at her then his face seemed to relax. "Come on, follow me."

He walked past her into the house. Kagome sighed and followed him in. He made sure she was behind him before turning into the den. He continued on till he got to the stairs and started going up. Once they reached the top, he made a right and opened a closet door. A green towel was thrown gently at her face. Luckily her reflexes hadn't failed her and she caught it with ease.

The man led her down the hallway they stood in. They passed two doors. The other side of the stairs also had two doors. Only one had a name tag on it. It looked like "Koga" but she wasn't sure. The two doors they'd passed said "Sango and Miroku" and "Inuyasha". So many interesting names in this house. They came to the end and the man opened a door that revealed a large bathroom with a huge tub, a stand-in shower, and lots of tile flooring. This house was incredible!

"Make sure you rinse off in that shower before soaking in the tub. You can leave the towel on the rod to air dry. Make sure you come back for it later so you can put it with your laundry. I'll tell Sango you're in here so she can help you find whatever after. I've got better things to do." He grunted. He turned to make his way back.

Kagome looked at his hair for a minute. She decided to say something. "Wait!"

He stopped and looked at her, disgruntled. "**Now** what do you want?"

She looked at the floor and then back into his eyes. "Um, thank you for helping me. I was wondering if you might tell me…what is your name?"

He sighed and crossed his arms. "It's Inuyasha. And you're Ai."

For a split second Kagome didn't understand, but she remembered that Ai was indeed the name she had given Sango earlier. She nodded. "Yes. Thank you for coming to find me out there. Not just anyone would have done that. I probably would've been dead if not for you. So, thank you very much."

Inuyasha looked at her hard for a moment. "No need to thank me. I doubt you're that grateful."

Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

He could see the anxiety in her eyes. But he wasn't one to play games or pretend that someone was fine when they weren't. "You wanted to die, didn't you? That's why you just stayed out there in the woods? I heard you scream, Ai. Don't tell me that you're glad I saved you. Honestly. Anyone who screams like that wants anything but to be alive."

Kagome was amazed at how quickly the tears came. Every fear, every worry, every bit of rage in her soul came crashing to the surface. It took everything she had to remain standing. Inuyasha looked like he instantly regretted his choice of words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh about it." He said. Kagome held up her hand.

"No…you're right, Inuyasha. I…wanted to die very much. And I still wish I had. But that doesn't mean that what you did should go unacknowledged by me. I'm not angry that you stole my death from me. You seem very kind. Kind people always hide their pain and tears until they're alone." She gave him a knowing look.

His eyes widened, then became angry. "What are you implying?"

"I know you were crying before I came outside. I don't expect any kind of explanation. But Inuyasha, if you're going to call me out on my bull shit then I think it's only fair I return the favor." She felt her strength returning now that the pity and attention wasn't focused on her.

Inuyasha bristled. "You think you **know** me? You don't know a **fucking** **thing** about me, wench! I **wasn't** crying. **Fuck** that."

She smirked. "I don't presume to know your story, Inuyasha. But just as you were right about me, we both know that I'm right about you."

Inuyasha suddenly was right in front of her, glaring into her eyes. Gold clashed with brown. Neither were backing down on this. Inuyasha could sense that this girl had a keen eye and likely knew enough about pain that she could see it in others. It pissed him off. But as he glared at her and inhaled her subtly sweet scent, he found himself becoming less angry. He was appalled.

He really wanted to kiss the smug look off her face. All he could see was Kikyo's face. The face of his love. He growled before he lost control.

"Keh. Whatever. I'm going to cut more wood." And with that, he swiftly turned and exited the way they came.

Kagome sighed. So much for making a friend. She entered the bathroom and saw her reflection. Her skin was so pale, she looked sickly. Her eyes were sunken in and had dark circles under them. She had definitely lost weight. Her hair looked and felt tangled and greasy from lack of shampoo. She turned away before she got sick again and began undressing. For a short time she could wash away the dirty memories of her past. Just for a little while.

* * *

Inuyasha stormed down the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. He stopped at the fridge to grab a bottle of water. His ears twitched when he heard footsteps in the den. He snarled slightly when he saw who it was coming into the kitchen.

"Must you go down the stairs as if you have weights attached to your feet, Inuyasha? The noise is offensive and intolerable." Said a soft but deep voice.

"Whatever, Sesshomaru. I don't have to explain myself to you." Inuyasha shrugged and leaned against the counter while drinking his water.

Sesshomaru simply glowered at him. He opened the fridge to grab milk. As he made himself a glass, he spoke. "So, what's the deal with the new girl?"

"How did you even know there was a new girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"Really, brother, do you have such little faith in me? My nose is as good as yours if not better. I overheard the conversation between you and the others earlier. Something about a scream and almost freezing to death and all that."

"Keh. Yeah. We found her and brought her back. She would've been dead otherwise. Not sure if she's staying but I sure as hell hope she doesn't."

"Why's that, exactly?"

"She's far too plucky for my taste." Inuyasha growled and took another swig of water. The ears on his head went flat with irritation.

"Plucky? Funny you don't like that. You're plucky enough yourself." Sesshomaru said casually.

"Do you realize how condescending you sound when you speak?" Inuyasha snarled at him.

"I'm simply imparting knowledge upon my little brother. Is that so wrong?" Sesshomaru looked at him. There wasn't much of an expression on his face but Inuyasha could see the slightly devilish gleam in his eyes.

"Pluckin'!" he yelled before slamming his water down on the counter. "I'm going outside."

He stormed out and let the door shut loudly behind him. Stupid, arrogant, older brother! What did he know? It's not like he'd always been there. It's not like they really knew each other anymore.

Well. That wasn't _entirely_ true, Inuyasha mentally conceded. They knew each other. They were just very different people now. What else could one expect when you were raised by two completely different foster families?

He walked over and picked up the ax. That Ai girl was seriously one mouthy wench. She saw him crying, huh? That was embarrassing. He hardly ever cried unless he knew he was alone. And he thought he had been. His reputation hadn't suffered until today when a complete stranger poked her nose where it didn't even belong. He turned and looked up at one of the windows. It was covered in a layer of steamy fog from the heat of the water for Ai's bath.

He had to admit, she looked pretty rough. She looked so small he could have flicked her and she would have gone flying a football field away. And her eyes. Her eyes were so frightened, so sad. What in the world had this girl seen? She was…haunted by something. Something serious. She had a sweet smell, though. He had to admit that, too. It was something that reminded him of flowers like lavender and rose petals. There was another strange smell about her but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

_Not like Kikyo. Kikyo smelled like coconut and mint leaves. _

His breath caught. He hadn't thought about the way she smelled in so long. Why did this strange, sad girl remind him so much of her? Why did they have to resemble each other so strongly? Even their attitudes were similar. Sure, Ai was pluckier than Kikyo but both were stubborn with their opinions. It was a respectable quality to an extent.

The long, black hair. The brown eyes. The fair skin. It all screamed Kikyo in his head. He sighed and put a log upright on the stump before coming down hard with his ax.

He could still hear her voice so clearly. So serene, and at the time, so angry.

* * *

"_If you could stop judging me for a minute Inuyasha you might be able to see past your own opinion and try to actually understand why I'm doing it!" she had yelled._

"_Kikyo, drugs aren't the answer. That's all I'm saying. This isn't you. This isn't who I fell in love with. You're ruining your life!" Inuyasha yelled back._

_Tears were in her eyes. "If you don't love me, then get the hell out. I want nothing more to do with you!"_

"_Kikyo, of course I love you. But you've changed! I can't keep seeing you like this! You can't expect me to just accept that you have to be high to be around me! If you can't stop-then it's over. I'm done."_

He brought the ax down again. He felt his eyes growing moist and his vision blurry.

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_This is he?"_

"_I'm calling to tell you that Kikyo died last night. She came home and told us you dumped her and then she went to some party, got drunk, and was in an accident. I hope you're fucking happy. __**She trusted you and you broke her heart! It's your fault she was drinking so much that night! It's your fault she's dead you piece of shit half-demon**__!"_

* * *

Her father had hung up on him right after that. No chance to ask questions. No chance to explain his reasons.

It was a day he'd never be able to forget. Even now, he felt guilty. If only he'd been more understanding. If only he had tried harder to help her instead of control her. So many ways his life could have turned out if only he'd done one thing different.

He brought the ax down and next thing he knew, the stump he'd been using as a base was also split in half. He was breathing heavily. He let go of the weapon and stood up straight. He let a few tears escape. The pain was so intense, even after a year had passed. Would this ever get easier? Would time ever heal his wound? It was so deep it almost consumed him.

He could feel eyes on him. He turned and looked up at the foggy window to find two brown eyes staring down at him. They were full of sympathy. He met her gaze head on. He didn't even try to wipe the tears away. She knew it now. She knew he hurt.

He'd be damned, though, if he just stood there and let her indulge in his misery any longer. He quickly walked into the house and made his way up to his room. He didn't come out again for the rest of the evening.


End file.
